taking dares to far!
by Prongs 4 Lily
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, Lily picks a dare and has to kiss James Potter, who she hates, for three minutes, but now James think's that Lily has finally fallen in love with him please R&R.
1. the kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. 

Taking a dare to far!

"Ok Lils…truth or dare?" Michelle White asked Lily Evans, the seventh year girls were playing a game of truth or dare in their dorms when they realised that a school night without homework or lads was quite boring. 

"Well I've been having truths all night, so I'll go for a dare" Lily said and the other four girls laughed. 

"Right well we've got to make it good, who knows when she'll pick another dare!" Louise said as she bit into her chocolate frog. 

"Right then Lils go over there in the corner so we can think of an appropriate dare for you to do" Alice said and Lily moving into the corner of the room where she couldn't here the girls coming up with ideas for her dare. 

"No we can't do that!" Lily heard Amy say from the other side of the room. 

"Can't do what?" Lily asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing" Michelle answered innocently. 

"Yeah then why don't I believe you?" Lily yelled to the other side of the room. 

"Cause you're suffering from paranoia, now shut up, you're the one who said dare and we're picking the perfect dare, whether you like it or not!" Louise said and Lily sighed under her breath, she was worried about what the girls might get her to do but still excited about it. 

"Come on that's a great idea!" Alice said and all the girls nodded in agreement. 

"Ok Lils you can come back over here now, we've thought of the perfect dare" Louise said and Lily got up off the floor and walked over to the girls and said down on Louise's bed, which all the girls were sitting or lying on.

"Ok then give it to me, before I die of suspense" Lily said and giggled. 

"Ok then, you have to go downstairs where all the Marauders are and kiss James Potter on the lips for three minutes" Michelle explained and Lily opened her mouth in horror. 

"You expect me to go down there and kiss Potter, I might catch a disease or something!" Lily shouted. 

"Lily what are we six, you of all people should know that lads don't have weird diseases that we used to think." Louise said and the girls laughed. 

"Oh HA HA my misery is so amusing to you all isn't it?" Lily asked and all the girls nodded. 

"Hey you're not supposed to say yes!" Lily said though laughter and hit the girls with a pillow. 

"Go and do you're dare!" Alice said with a smile. 

"DO I HAVE TO?" Lily said pleading with the girls. 

"Yes you're the dope that picked a dare so now you've got to pay the price" Amy said and Lily got up off the bed and walked to the door. 

"So you're going to do it?" Michelle asked with a big smile on her face. 

"Do I have any other choice?" Lily said pushing the door handle down. 

"No, we're coming to watch" Louise said and the four girls got up off the bed and ran over to Lily. 

"Why?" Lily asked. 

"Girl this is a once in a life time opportunity!" Alice said and they all walked out of the dorm room and down the girl's staircase to the common room where they saw the four marauders playing exploding snap.

"Go on then, go get him!" Louise said pushing Lily nearer to the boys, Remus and Sirius saw Lily walking towards them and they waved at her, she had always been alright with Sirius, Remus and Peter (even though she thought he was kind of weird) but it was Potter that really annoyed her. James turned round from the sofa to see what the lads were waving at and saw Lily walking up to him. 

"Hello Evans" James said with a charming smile. 

**_'Just do it'_** Lily thought as she got closer to James, she got to the sofa and looked down at him as he was looking up at her with his gorgeous brown eyes. With one swift move she moved her lips down on top of his, this shocked him and Lily noticed it by his kiss and smiled wickedly next to his lips, soon James sunk into the kiss and kiss her back. 

_'Why am I enjoying this?" _Lily thought to herself as she felt James' tongue trace her lips slightly and she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth. Over by the stairs the four girls were watching to see if Lily kissed James for the whole three minutes. Three minutes had passed and the pair were still kissing when they heard a big bang with caused them to part and look at the table where a card had just exploded. 

"Sorry did we interrupt you?" Sirius said trying not to laugh. 

"Um, See ya!" Lily said and ran back upstairs and the girls followed her and slammed the dorm room door when they were in. 

"Lily, are you alright?" Louise asked Lily who was lying on her bed with her pillow over her head.      

"Not really!" Lily said from under her pillow. 

"Come on, tell us what happened?" Michelle asked. #

"You were there, you saw what happened!" Lily answered from under her pillow. 

"We mean from your point of view, come on you can tell us?" Alice said and Lily took the pillow off her head and sat up on her bed. 

"Alright this is what happened…" 

Downstairs      

****

****

****

****

"What was that?" Remus asked throwing down his pile of cards onto the table. 

"That was me falling in love with her all over again" James said softly touching his lips. 

"I just can't believe she'd do something like that," Sirius said now lying across the chair. 

"No me either" Remus said. 

"Do you know what this means guys?" James asked. 

"No what" Sirius said clueless. 

"It means she's finally fallen in love with me!" James said happily. 

"HUH!" Sirius and Remus answered not believing their ears. 

A/N: Hi, I hope you like my first chapter as much I as liked writing it, please review and tell me what you think, 

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxx  


	2. completely off his rocker!

"So you actually enjoyed it?" Alice asked and Lily shrugged her shoulders and then spoke. 

"I don't know maybe a little tiny bit," Lily said putting her thumb and finger together making a tiny space between them.

"Is he a good kisser?" Louise asked. 

"Oh defiantly." Lily said straight away and all the girls laughed. 

"Hey is Little Lilykins in love!" Michelle said in a baby voice. 

"No way!" Lily said and hit Michelle with her pillow and Michelle pouted.  

"Whenever you do that why do you always aim it at me first?" Michelle said. 

"Maybe cause you always flaming deserve it!" Lily said back. 

"Oh, came on Lily, you know you're falling hard for your enemy!" Michelle said and Lily looked at the girls who were all looking at her as if they were agreeing with Michelle. 

"Look I'm not! He's still the arrogant prat who I hate!" Lily said. 

"Then why didn't you part from him after three minutes?" Amy asked. 

"He's a good kisser!" Lily said and laughed. 

"But still a conceited git, right?" Michelle asked sarcastically 

"Yes!" Lily said back. 

 "Look girls please don't read into this, is was a dare, that's all. One silly dare that doesn't mean anything and won't continue, so if you don't mind I'm going to bed!" Lily said getting up of Louise's bed and going into the bathroom. 

"I didn't know that was a bed!" Louise said and laughed. 

"Verfy funrey!" Lily said form inside the bathroom while she was cleaning her teeth, which made the girls laugh even more. 

"What did you say James?" Remus asked trying to understand what James had just said. 

"You heard, Evans has finally fallen hard for yours truly!" James said proudly. 

"Are you sure that's it Prongs, it might have been a bet or something!" Sirius said not believing that Lily could go from love to hate within the time of about two hours. 

"Yes, Positive, or why would she let me deepen the kiss, answer that then!" James said thinking he'd won. 

"That was probably part of the bet!" Sirius said again and James glared at him. 

"Why can't you all be happy for me?" James asked. 

"Well it's just a little hard to believe!" Remus said to James who looked at him. 

"Why, am I not loveable enough or something?" James said. 

"No James it's not that, it's just that only a few hours ago, she loathed you more than anyone else she knows, we just find it hard to come to the conclusion that she's in love with you!" Sirius said and James got up from the sofa. 

"Well I believe she has some sort of feeling towards me, and I'm going to make that feeling stronger!" James said. 

"How?" Sirius asked looking at his best friend like he was some sort of loony that had escaped from St. Mungo's. 

"You know all that romantic, mushy gushy stuff, girls love that!" James said and walked to the bottom of the boy's staircase. 

"And just to think, if you'd have done that to her over three years ago, you wouldn't be in this mess now!" Remus said and James glared at him. 

"Well I didn't so I'm trying it now, ok!" James said walking up the stairs. 

"Night Prongs!" Sirius said not wanting his best friend go to bed mad at him. 

"Night Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail!" James said as he walked up the last remaining stairs and into his dorm room.

"Night!" The lads said as James went into the dorm, as soon as he was gone Remus turned to Sirius who was now stacking the cards in his hands.

"So what do you think about all this?" Remus said and Sirius looked up form the cards and looked Remus in the face. 

"He's completely off his rocker!" Sirius said and carefully placed the cards in the box, and Remus laughed. 

A/N: Hiya! I know this chapter is a little short and 'm really sorry but I'm suffering from a little bit of writers block at the minute, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks

Lotsa luv 

Prongs 4 Lily  


	3. Letter of Love!

Lily woke up the next morning with the bright morning sun shining in her eyes, she opened her eyes slowly and sighed, she rubbed her eyes and sat up to see Michelle and Amy getting ready for the day of lessons ahead of them. Michelle was brushing her hair and Amy was packing her bag. 

"Morning" Lily said and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. 

"Going back to bed" Michelle said sarcastically, remembering the night before. 

"Shut up!" Lily said; she wasn't really a morning person, and the two girls laughed and Lily slammed the bathroom door. 

"I think we should stop that now," Amy said. 

"Why it's so funny!" Michelle said with a giggle. 

"I know but it's not fair to Lily, we're being mean to her" Amy said. 

"Ok" Michelle said giving up and she sighed as she went to put on her make up, about twenty minutes later Lily walked out of the bathroom looking happy and refreshed. 

"Wow isn't it amazing what a bathroom can do with your facial expressions, twenty minutes ago you looked like you were about to curse everyone into oblivion!" Michelle said with a laugh. 

"Oh very funny" Lily said cheerfully. 

"So are you ready for a day full of learning?" Amy asked. 

"I guess so, I've got to see Dumbledore today with Potter…oh Potter!" Lily said remembering the kiss they both shared yesterday and wishing that it was only a nightmare. 

"What are you gonna do?" Amy asked as Louise stirred in her sleep. 

"I gonna do what every self respecting girl would do in my situation…ignore him!" Lily said and started to get her uniform out of her wardrobe. 

"Oh really good Lily, that won't cause suspicion with anyone…pretend like you hate him!" Michelle said and Lily shook her head, she didn't know what point Michelle was trying to make, and she didn't really want to find out. 

"But I do hate him!" Lily argued. 

"Whatever you say Lily" Michelle said with a smile and Lily shook her head again. 

"Well whatever you want to believe is up to you" Lily said with a smile. 

"I'm only joking Lily" Michelle said with a giggle. 

"Ok, so you do believe me, that I don't in the least like Potter?" Lily asked. 

"I'll believe you if you say you don't" Michelle answered. 

"Thank you, well I'm going to get dressed" Lily said walking back into the bathroom and Michelle was about to say something but Amy stood on her foot. 

"Ow! I was only gonna say have a good time getting dressed!" Michelle said. 

"Yeah right, whatever!" Amy said. 

Remus woke up to James scribbling something on a piece of parchment and then tying it to a box, which had wrapping paper on, with string.

"James what are you doing?" Remus managed to ask, rubbing his eyes fiercely. 

"I'm making Lily fall in love with me!" James said and walked over to the open window and Remus sat up and groaned. 

"What are you giving her?" Remus asked with a sigh. 

"A box of chocolates!" A voice from behind James said and Remus saw Frank coming out of the bathroom. 

"He thinks it's an O level idea!" Frank said with a laugh. 

"James have you really thought about this all the way though?" Remus asked. 

"What's there to think about?" James asked as he tied the box and letter to his owl.

"Never mind!" Remus said falling back on his bed. 

"I'm not having anything to do with it!" Remus said. 

"Whatever you want Moony" James said happily as the owl looked at him for instructions. 

"Ok I want this to go to Lily" James told the bird and it flew outside the window. 

When Lily got back out the bathroom all the girls were up talking about something or other and Lily grabbed her brush off the vanity table and started brushing her hair. 

"Alright Lils?" Louise asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine" Lily sighed and then they heard scratching at the window and saw a owl outside their window and Alice ran to the window and let the bird in and it directly went for Lily, she took the package and letter off the bird's leg and all the girls crowed round her as she unrolled the letter and read, 

Dearest Lily This is for all the times you've made me smile and feel like a brand new man All my love James xxxx "Oh crap!" was all Lily could manage to say. 

A/N: Hiya, I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it, please review and tell me what you think, thanks 

Lotsa Luv 

Prongs 4 Lily 

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. i'll get revenge!

Lily kept on reading the note and looking at it with fear in her eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have done that stupid dare!" Lily said under her breath.

"But it's made you realise you love him…" Louise said dipping into the box of neatly rapped chocolates.

"I DO NOT LOVE JAMES POTTER!" Lily commented frustrated.

"Looks like her good moods gone down the pan" Amy said and Lily took the chocolates off her bed and stormed out of the girl's dormitory. She stormed down the stairs where she saw the Marauders just about to exit.

"POTTER!" She yelled while running down the stairs and into the common room.

"Yes Lilykins" James said sweetly turning around.

"Do you wanna just go to breakfast…I have a really strong feeling that this could get ugly" Remus said to Sirius and Peter.

"Why what's he gone and done now!" Sirius asked and Remus shook his head.

"Being a prat…actually don't go to breakfast…stay here and watch!" Remus said turning around to look at James and Lily.

"What do you think your doing Potter? Giving me Chocolates? Saying I've made you a new man (at this Sirius burst into laughter causing James to turn around and give Sirius a death stare) you make me sick Potter!" Lily said chucking the chocolates back into his hands.

"But I just thought…" James started but Lily interrupted.

"Well you thought wrong ok…I don't like you Potter…You are a conceited arse who will always be one…there is no in between…you either are or you aren't…and you DEFFINATLY are!" Lily shouted breathing heavily.

"So that Kiss…" James managed to say, Lily's words had really come down hard on him…he thought he was back in fifth year again with her constant shouting at him.

"It was a dare…you think I actually liked it? Shows how conceited you really are doesn't it? Why on earth would you think I actually liked it?" Lily shouted and James just looked at her…he didn't say anything…he just looked at her and then stormed off out of the common room, and his friends followed him out trying to catch up with him.

Random Gryffindors were now staring in Lily's direction as if she was a mad woman, she decided to ignore them, turn around and walk back upstairs, but she was greeted by Louise, Michelle, Amy and Alice.

"Lily…that was harsh" Louise said in a hushed voice.

"What do you mean harsh…I told him the truth!" Lily argued.

"Yes…but you could have told him in a politer manner…instead of shouting it across the common room so every Tom, Dick and Harry can hear, you've really embarrassed him now!" Alice said and Lily shrugged.

"Oh well, Maybe he needs to be embarrassed from time to time, to show him that he is no better then anyone else" Lily said slightly.

"So Lily…you're trying to tell us that you've broken his heart…completely embarrassed him in front of the whole of Gryffindor house…and made him look like a complete fool in front of his friends, and you're saying you're not completely bothered in the slightest?" Amy said and Lily looked at her thinking over her answer.

"Yes…" Lily said simply.

"Oh come on Lily, we know you're not that cold!" Michelle said.

"Oh and besides, what was that you were screaming at him…that you didn't like the kiss? Last night it was all you could talk about?" Louise whispered; she didn't want to get Lily into as much crap as James was in with the nosey Gryffindors.

"Heat of the moment thing" Lily shrugged.

"What, the kiss or the comment?" Alice asked confused.

"The comment…besides if I told him I liked it…I would have lost the fight, he would think I was in love with him or something and then he would get even more bigheaded!" Lily said.

"So you were protecting him from his own bigheadedness?" Michelle asked and Lily looked shocked.

"Umm no, I was protecting myself, yeah right would I want anymore attention from Potter, its bad enough with him knowing that I hate him, lord knows what he would do if he thought I liked him!" Lily shouted as the girls walked down to the common room.

"Send you chocolates and a love letter?" Louise said smiling and just ducked Lily's hand just in time.

Meanwhile…

"UGHHHHH" James commented as he was stormed to the great hall.

"James wait up…slow down you bloody maniac!" Sirius shouted while trying to catch up with James.

When they caught up to him they made him stop walking by grabbing the back of his robe and pulling him back.

"James calm down…people are going to get really suspicious if you storm into the great hall like a loony" Remus said and James was breathing heavily trying to calm down.

"James, just ignore her, she's not worth it" Sirius said ducking his head, he loved Lily to pieces, but what she said to James was out of order!

"She is though Padfoot, she's worth everything to me!" James said and the rest of the murderers ducked their heads trying to think of something to say, but James iterupted their thoughts.

"But…even though she means everything to me…NO ONE embarrasses me and gets away with it!" James said and his three friends looked up in horror.

"What are you going to do James?" Remus asked worried.

"You'll see…you'll see" Was all he answered with and then continued to walk towards the great hall.

A/N: Wow its been ages since I last updated, but now I'm not at school I've decided to write some more as fanfiction is now my mine priority lol! Anyway please review this chapter!

Thanks loads

Love

Prongs 4 Lily

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Lakeside Brawl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise…**

Lily, Amy, Alice and Michelle were walking down to Potions after the mishap with James happened.

'I mean what would happen if you did actually start going out with him Lily, it's be so sweet, like sworn enemies become lovers…' Amy said and Lily glared over to her.

'I am not going to date James Potter … I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you all' Lily sighed.

'But you said that you enjoyed the kiss? How can u not be attracted to someone when you enjoy their kiss? You know what people say, you want to know how someone feels about you, it's in their kiss, and I know that we were only standing on the sidelines but it looked to me like you were enjoying yourself' Alice said rifling through her bag making sure she hadn't forgotten her Potions book.

'Of course you can enjoy a kiss without being attracted to that person… I'm living proof …' Lily argued and the girls laughed, not wanting to embarrass their friend anymore the girls carried on to Potions where when they walked in the Marauders were already there. Lily noticed that James was whispering something to Sirius after he saw them walk in. Lily passed Snape on the way to her seat, they hadn't spoken in two years, and they used to be best friends before they fell out in fifth year because he called Lily a Mudblood. He didn't even react when she and Amy sat at the desk in front of him but kept reading his book, as if no-one had turned up.

Lily heard James laugh suddenly and looked over to see what he was laughing at, but just saw him writing something on a piece of parchment, it couldn't be possible that since the kiss that she'd have changed her mind about him … and she was just denying it to her friends because of her reputation with him.

Professor Slughorn entered the room and gave the class instructions to make a Levicopus potion and he then continued to go round the room inspecting the student's progress and giving advice.

'Well done Miss Evans, half way through already, very impressive' Slughorn said when he passed Lily about ten minutes later, she heard James scoff from the table beside her but choose to ignore it.

'Hey Snivellus … washed your undies today' Lily heard Sirius whisper so Slughorn couldn't hear him; she turned round to see Snape ignoring Sirius, his head down in his cauldron.

'Oh he's ignoring us Padfoot, how rude? I never had him for a rude person did you Sirius?' she heard James reply, so much for him being a changed man, Lily thought.

'No not at all, a smelly one yes, rude nah of course not' Sirius said and Snape grunted into his cauldron.

'Oh IT speaks, hey Snivellus, how's you know who, you're trying to be his best mate these days aren't you?

Lily lifted her head from her ingredients and looked towards James and Sirius who was sniggering, and then back to Snape, a loathsome disgusted look was sent to both James and Sirius, and then Snape. She turned back round not wanting to get involved in the argument and carried on brewing her potion.

'See that Snivellus … not even Evans will stick up for you anymore, even she's realised how scummy you are' James said and Snape moved his arm over to the left of his cloak and got his wand out, lifting it up ready to curse both James and Sirius.

'Sevur… Snape … stop it, now, all of you just stop I'm trying to concentrate, unlike any of you I want to pass my NEWT's, so can you all stop bickering and grow up' Lily shot out, making the three males stare at her, James had a smirk on his face as Snape lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

'That's right Snape, listen to Evans…' James smirked and Lily shot him a dirty look.

'Potter just shut up, stop being pathetic'

'Oh hey sorry there am I embarrassing you … I wonder what that's like' James shot back and Lily reacted by turning back round to her cauldron.

'I'm guessing you've rustled a few feathers there Lil, you'll have to get him to forgive you if you're going to start dating' Amy said and Lily groaned at her, which Amy knew meant shut up or I'll curse you.

At the end of the lesson Lily and her friends went out to revise by the lake, they were going to go to the library but Alice decided it was too nice a day to be stuck in a room full of annoying books. Lily had just cooled off from potions fiasco that had happened between James, Sirius and Snape.

'I'm surprised you got involved Lils, it's not like you to stand up for Snape anymore, you know since you fell out' Michelle said as she put her text book down and lay in the sun.

'I wasn't sticking up for him, I was making sure none of them got kicked out of school for cursing each other in a lesson, and Potter got me involved in it anyway by mentioning my name' Lily argued while writing notes about charms on her wad of parchment. Lily heard a bang behind her and as she looked round she was the visions of the Marauders coming towards her, Remus sat down next to Alice and started helping her read her notes, Peter stayed behind Sirius and James, who were standing up just in front of Lily's view of the sun.

'Excuse me can you move please, you're blocking the sun' Lily said politely as she could, Sirius moved and sat down but James just laughed and moved back so he was by the lakeside.

'I don't think so, I'm quite happy standing here, and you did realise Evans that the sun is really bad for your health? Maybe I'm protecting you' James said and Lily grunted; she'd had enough of James Potter and his stupid mouth.

'Potter why can't you just leave me alone' She argued and the rest of the group stopped reading and writing and looked up, knowing that a fight was about to break out.

'Because Lilykins' Lily rolled her eyes and moaned at the nickname 'you embarrassed me this morning, more than probably anyone ever has, and as you can probably tell I don't like being made a fool out of, I tried to tell you my real feelings and you cruelly just pushed them away without another thought, do you know how disrespecting that was' James said and Lily got to her feet and walked over to the lakeside.

'Disrespecting' Lily shouted 'Maybe if you did a few more things that were respectful I wouldn't have to disrespect you, you sicken me Potter, the things you do, like Snape today in potions why did you have to try and start a fight? About an hour after you'd told me you'd changed, I actually almost believed you as well' Lily screamed as more and more people were crowding around to see the fight.

'I wanted to change, for you, but you will never give me the time of day to prove it, all you ever do is push me away and never give me a chance' James said and Lily laughed.

'Oh Potter don't make me feel sorry for you, you had no right bringing me into that argument earlier and you know you didn't, you just did it to be spiteful because of mine and Snape's old friendship' Lily shouted back, and James laughed cruelly.

'I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I don't need your pity, and you know what Evans, stuff you! I can't even be bothered to try and get you to like me anymore … I know when I'm not wanted' James shouted back with hurt in his voice.

'Glad you've finally come to your senses' Lily replied walking backwards, and before she realised she fell slowly into the lake, she screamed as she fell in and then lifted her head out of the water, her face between angry and embarrassed. Her friends and James ran to her side to help her back out, James went to grab her hand but she pushed it away.

'Get away from me Potter, are you happy now? Now that you've embarrassed me as much as I have to you, just get out of my way!' Lily then stomped off dripping wet and ran back into the castle, tears slowly running down her face.


	6. A Midnight Snack

That night Lily was sat in the Gryffindor common room, with a blanket over her and the fire in front of her burning, reading a revision book. It was late and all of her friends had already gone to bed, but she couldn't sleep, she hated James Potter more than ever, any stupid feelings she had for him were now gone, all that was there was pure anger. She realised that she may have deserved it for how horrible she was to him that morning, but it didn't make her feel any better about being embarrassed in front of half the school.

She heard a noise from the bottom of the staircase and realised it must be a house elf clearing the room; she carried on reading quietly, as she knew that they hated to be interrupted. But then she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

'Lily … can we talk please?' Lily turned around and saw James Potter in a pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown, she turned back around to face her book, ignoring him.

'Evans please … I didn't mean what I said earlier at the lake, but you can't exactly blame me for the fact you fell into the lake, you walked back and fell in, but I didn't come here to argue who's fault it was, I came to apologise for the way I spoke to you' James said and sat down on a chair facing Lily, who was sitting staring at her book.

'Come on you can't ignore me forever, I'm trying to apologise here' James said and Lily lifted her head.

'I know you are, but what do you expect me to do? Sit here and say sorry back and then become best friends…' Lily said slowly and then looked back at her book.

'Why are you always so difficult?' James said, with a smile on his face.

'Because it makes fools like you work harder' Lily said simply and James nodded his head.

'Touchy' He laughed and Lily smiled slightly.

'Well alright then, Potter, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you this morning, I spoke to you way to harsh, I didn't mean for it to come out so horribly, it was just I was angry' Lily managed to say and James nodded his head, Lily shut her book and looked up at James.

'That's ok, I understand, you red heads and your rage' James laughed and Lily opened her mouth and laughed, and threw the book she was reading at him.

'That … is a cliché' she said and James picked up the book that had landed in his lap.

'Yeah it is, and you've just proved it haven't you Miss Evans, I'm glad this thing is paperback, there could have been a real catastrophe then' James smiled and Lily nodded her head.

'To bad I picked up the wrong book to read' Lily said in a fake sweet voice, but still smiling.

'See … I knew we'd be able to have a normal conversation one of these days' James said slowly looking at Lily, who suddenly felt extremely uncompfortable and moved her position on the sofa.

'Well you know…' Lily said moving her position again.

'Lily can I ask you something, you know that kiss … was it really a dare?' James asked quietly and Lily noticed abit of hurt in his voice, she looked up at him again and nodded slightly, it was his turn to move his position in his chair.

'Yes, yes it was …' Lily said softly and James nodded.

'Right, I just thought you know, you can see why I … you know' James said awkwardly.

'Yeah and I am sorry, but I'm not one to back out of a dare, I mean it wasn't bad' Lily said slowly and then regretted it afterwards.

'_**Why did I have to admit that' **_She thought angrily _**'Now his head is going to be bigger then ever, and I've lost my anger with him' **_

James lit up with the words she said and smiled.

'Oh well thank you I think, not so bad yourself' he said smiling and Lily nodded with a small smile.

'You know what I could do with, a nice hot chocolate, do you want to go and get some from the kitchens?' Lily asked and regretted that as soon as she said it as well.

'_**Why did I just ask him that … what's wrong with me tonight?' **_

'Yeah sure, but wait right there for a second' James said jumping off the chair and running up the staircase, then coming down about a minute later with a cloth in his hands.

'We'll need this, we should both be able to fit under, come on' James said lifting the material up and Lily looked at him confused.

'Just do it' James said laughing and Lily obliged, she went under and James dropped the material over their heads and Lily gasped.

'Potter, we're invisible…'

'Are we really, didn't notice that' James said and Lily slapped him on the arm slightly and he laughed.

'Saves us getting caught' James winked at Lily and she nodded, this guy was full of surprises, but at least now she knew how he got away with causing so much trouble.

They walked out of the portrait hole and onto the corridor; James stopped a second and pulled something from out of his robe pocked. Lily looked at it and saw it was an old bit of parchment.

'I solemnly sweat that I am up to no good' James said pointing his wand at the parchment and Lily looked at it, excitement boiled in her stomach.

'James that's a map' Lily said and James looked down at her.

'I tell you what; if you keep making all these discoveries in one night we'll have to make you a marauder' James said and Lily slapped him again, this time a little harder, and then he realised something.

'Hey, you just called me James' He said and Lily felt her cheeks go hot.

'_**Why am I blushing … oh someone should just write buffoon on the top of my forehead' **_

'Heat of the moment I suppose, come on then Mr Gadget, hot chocolates a waiting' She said smiling and James looked down at the map.

'Caretaker is in the Library and prefects are patrolling floor 6, and I don't need a map to tell me that because we put them there' he smiled at Lily who laughed slightly, one of the highlights of being Head Girl was that she could boss people around, not that she was a naturally bossy person, it just made a nice change. With that James tapped the map with his wand and put the parchment back into his pocket, and took Lily's hand, even though her mind resisted her body didn't, and he led her to the kitchens.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Mister Potter, how good to see you again, and you brought along Miss Evans … what may we aquire for you tonight?' A house elf greeted them and James smiled widely, the cloak in his arms.

'Two hot chocolates please' James asked politely and the house elf ran away, while two others carried chairs to the two of them and placed them down by the table at the side of the room so they could sit down. The hot chocolates arrived almost straight away, they thanked the house elf, who bowed and then went back to the other side of the room. As they sipped their drinks silence filled the room, and they could only here the hustle and bustle of the house elves doing their choirs. James was the first to speak.

'So … how's the hot chocolate?'

'Pretty good thanks, yours?' Lily answered and asked happily.

'Really good, there's one thing I need you to promise me though…' James said and Lily looked up from her hot chocolate and nodded to show she understood.

'You can't tell anyone about the cloak or the map, no one at all; it's got to be kept a secret, because if anyone finds out it'll create attention, which I really can't be bothered with lately' James said and Lily nodded.

'Yeah of course, I understand' Lily said smiling, and James smiled back. They finished their hot chocolates and left the kitchen. Placing the cloak back over them and quickly checking the map they both went back to the Gryffindor common room. James took the cloak off them both when they got to the staircase between the girls and boys dormitories.

'Well, It's been an alright night as it goes' James said and Lily smiled and nodded.

'Yeah, it's been fun, thanks for letting me in on your secrets' she answered and James laughed.

'You're welcome, so … is this a truce then?' James asked and Lily looked strangely at him, he realised that this may have just been a one time thing, and turned around, but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'I'm only joking; maybe I need to work on my facial features' Lily laughed and James sighed and laughed.

'Yeah, maybe, truce then?' James asked and Lily nodded and he pulled her into a hug Lily didn't want to let go of him, she didn't have a clue what had happened tonight but it had truly changed her view of him, he was so nice and charming and funny. Nothing like she had ever seen him before. She moved slowly out of the hug and looked at him, he stared back at her, his arms still around her waist and hers still leaning on his waist. He slowly leaned in, still looking into her eyes, bright green and chocolate brown linked and they slowly moved closer to each other. They're lips lingering in front of each other for a moment and then they slowly connected, James felt Lily's soft lips against his and it felt the exact same way as it did the first time they had kissed, but something had changed, and they both knew what it was.


	7. A Morning Of Love?

Lily woke up that morning, the sun shone through her dormitory window. She lifted her head up gradually and remembered what had happened with her and James the night before; she smiled and looked around the room. Louise's bed were empty, Lily heard the shower running and looked round to see if anyone else was awake. Amy, Michelle and Alice were all packing their bags for the day's lessons and giggling to each other. When she finally got to her dormitory last night all the girls were asleep, which was the way she liked it because she wouldn't have to explain anything, but she knew that that luxury was now over. She jumped out of bed and walked over to Michelle's bed.

'Good morning' Lily said happily and jumped onto Michelle's bed.

'Oi Missy, just because you've only just got out of yours doesn't mean you have to start trashing other peoples beds' Michelle replied, still packing her bag, and Lily laughed.

'So what time did u finally get back in last night Lil?' Alice asked and the girls stepped away from their bags for a moment to listen.

'I don't know, about one, why?' Lily asked and Amy shook her head.

'And you're supposed to be the sensible Head Girl, so who were you with then to stay out that late?' Amy asked and Lily couldn't help but feel her cheeks go red; she turned around and walked back over to her bed, hoping that none of the girls had noticed.

'No-one, I was sat on my own downstairs reading a book' Lily said simply and Michelle laughed slightly.

'Yeah, ok then Lily, I know you, and even though you love your books you're not going to sit up till that late and read a book over and over again, unless you weren't reading the book all night'

'_**Damn' **_thought Lily _**'why did they have to know me so well…'**_

'Ok then, I suppose you're going to find out sooner or later, I would have hoped later but never mind, nothings as it seems around here anymore' Lily said and sat on her bed. Knowing that exciting gossip was inches away the girls made their way over to Lily and crowded around her bed.

'Explain please' Alice said getting excited and Lily laughed at her friends; she never underestimated how excited her friends get when something happens in the group. But she couldn't criticize; she was exactly the same when one of them had gossip.

'Ok well I wasn't alone last night, only for about the first half an hour, I was with James' Lily started to explain and the girls gasped.

'Lily, you called him James, what happened to Potter? Aww Lily's in love' Michelle said and started laughing and Lily blushed again.

'Aww and she's blushing, so much for 'I'll always hate Potter'' Alice giggled and Lily sighed.

'Anyway … back to the story, the sooner I get it over with the sooner I can leave this uncompfortable situation' Lily said and Michelle smiled.

'Oh you love all the attention really Lily, so come on, continue'

'Ok well, he came downstairs to me and apologised for everything, I didn't accept at first, then he just … started being charming and funny. I was thirsty, we went down to the kitchens for a drink and then came back to the common room' Lily said and the girls giggled again, it had to be better then their screams Lily thought.

'And…'

'And… we kissed' Lily said and there they were, the screams. She laughed and the girls stopped.

'Lily! So what's going on now then?' Amy asked excited and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'No idea … I haven't spoken to him since it happened'

'Well get downstairs and go talk to him' Alice shouted and the girls giggled and screamed loudly, Louise walked out of the bathroom and stared at the girls huddled around Lily's bed.

'Have I missed something?' She asked and the girls laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Well done Prongs … nicely done' Sirius said patting his friend on his back and James smiled. He was in his dormitory with his three friends, he'd just told them about what had happened last night with Lily.

'Yeah, yeah I'm glad it's finally happening, but a thought keeps going around in my head, what if she was just caught up in the moment? What if she was just bored and needed something to do? I don't want to get my hopes up and then have them shattered' James said and Remus smiled and Sirius laughed.

'James you can be such a woman sometimes' Sirius said and James rolled his eyes.

'Nah don't be like that Padfoot, I understand where you're coming from James, but I have the most confidence that it wasn't just a one time thing, trust me' Remus said and James smiled at his sensible friend.

'Yeah you're right, come on we better get to breakfast before it's all gone' James replied and the four friends went downstairs to the Great Hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

'Mrs Lily Potter … that sounds good' Louise said giggling as the girls walked down to the Great Hall, Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I knew I could always count on all four of you not get your hopes up in a situation' She replied and the girls nodded, Lily shook her head again.

'It's not even that big a deal, I bet he didn't really think much of it' Lily said and Alice gasped.

'No I'm sure it's not like that at all, I bet he thought as much of it as you did' Alice replied and Lily nodded slightly.

'So stop worrying, he'd be crazy not to love you anyway' Michelle said and Lily sighed.

'Again, think you're getting a little ahead of yourself, love's abit of a strong word' she replied and Michelle smiled slightly. They sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and picked out their breakfasts. For the first time that morning the girls had been completely silent, which Lily was thrilled with. She noticed out of the corner of her eye someone sit next to her and felt Louise gently jab her in her ribs, she turned her head around to Louise to question her actions, but Louise's eyes were looking towards the person sat next to Lily. She turned her head and saw James Potter and his friends sat down around her, James turned his head to face her and smiled charmingly at her, to which she smiled back and winked at him. Around them, all of their friends were all staring at them happily, as they noticed the pair laughed and looked down at their food.

'Oh don't mind us' Sirius said and laughed, James punched him slightly on the arm and turned back round to Lily.

'Do you fancy going for a walk?'

'Love too' She asked simply and the pair got up, Lily looked back and her friends, who gave her the thumbs up and she left the Great Hall. James took her to the Entrance courtyard and they sat down on the nearest bench.

'Well that was a long walk' Lily laughed and James nodded.

'Yeah just abit'

'About last night I …' Lily started to say but James cut her off.

'I knew it, you thought it was a massive mistake, I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to kiss you I was just …' James said starting to go into a panicking rant but Lily quickly put her hand over his mouth and smiled.

'Shh will you, I didn't say it was a mistake, I thought it was far from really' She cut in and took her hand away from James' mouth and saw him smiling broadly at her.

'That's exactly what I wanted to hear, so what do we do now?' He asked and Lily shrugged her shoulders.

'What about Hogsmeade tomorrow?' She replied and James nodded and put his arm around her.

'Perfect'

'Erm, can I go back in and finish my breakfast now?' Lily laughed and James nodded, and they walked back into the Great Hall, James clasped Lily's hand, which she happily allowed him to do.


	8. Shared Memories

As Lily and James entered back into the Great Hall, James was shocked to see that most eyes were on them, still holding hands. As the couple walked between the tables to get to their seats they heard students murmur,

'What is he doing with her? He could do so much better'

'Erm, since when can I ask?'

'The mudblood and the blood traitor, good match I think'

'But I thought they hated each other?'

'Obviously not anymore …'

'Can you see them both holding hands? I thought they'd at least try and keep it a secret'

'Aww I think they look really cute together'

'Head boy and Head girl, what a cliché'

'Leave them alone, they look happy'

'So, are we all good in the house of love?' Sirius asked when the couple sat back down. Lily rolled her eyes and James laughed at Sirius' blatent attempt to embarrass them both.

'Yes Sirius, happy?' James replied and picked up a piece of toast from the centre of the table

'Ecstatic, when's the wedding?' Sirius joked again and James spat out his toast.

'Augh that's disgusting James' Lily said laughing as James coughed slightly; grabbing the first drink he could find to ease his now aching throat.

'Come on else we'll be late for Potions' Louise said picking up her bag, as the others did, but before Sirius left the table he murmured under his breath,

'Oh wouldn't that be a shame' which only James heard and he heard his best friend laugh.

'Oh come on now Padfoot, old Slughorn isn't that bad' James said laughing and Sirius lightly smacked his friend round the head with a piece of toast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Now the ingredients are on the board, so if any of you should have a problem then just look at that, I will be circling the room and looking at all of your progress and marking your success or failure' Slughorn explained to the class that were now rummaging around the room looking for supplies to make their potions.

'So Lily, I see you've finally stooped as low as you can possibly go?' Lily turned round from collecting her powdered root and saw Snape lingering behind her, she looked over his shoulder to see where James and her friends were, and when she noticed they were out of sight she replied.

'I beg your pardon?'

'You heard, all those years you told me that Potter was just an arrogant pig, and now here you are falling for him like the rest of the pathetic fools around this school' Snape said and Lily's eyes flared.

'How dare you Snape, how dare you say those things to me, my personal life is no business of yours anymore, you lost that privilege years ago' Lily replied angry.

'Well if this is what you were going to end up doing I don't think I could bare nights in watching you slobber over Potter' Severus argued, even though his voice was like venom his eyes shouted hurt.

'You disgust me, move out of my way' Lily demanded and then she saw James' head pop up over Snape's shoulder.

'Have we got a problem Snivellus? No didn't think so, come on Lily' James said and pulled Lily away from Snape. Lily went to sit back down put James lingering near Snape.

'I'm warning you, stay away from her' James whispered to Snape who scoffed.

'She was my best friend, and you have no right to tell me what to do Potter' Snape replied.

'I think you'll find that I'm Lily's boyfriend, which is probably more important then an ex best friend, so just leave us alone, please' James said, then realised that for a spilt second he was polite to Snape.

'Aww using nice words now are we Potter, fine I'll stay away, but only for Lily's sake' Snape said and left the side of James and returned back to his seat, and James returned back to his.

'What was all that about?' Sirius asked when James finally sat back down.

'Nothing' James replied shaking his head and then violently started chopping up his roots.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That afternoon Lily and James both had a free period and were lying outside by the lake, the sun shone from the sky brightly and the giant squid was splashing random first years playfully from the bank.

'Lils can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer it if you don't want to, because it's rather personal' James asked and Lily looked up from pulling up grass with her fingers.

'Erm yeah sure you can, what's up?' she replied and sat up.

'It's about Snape; I just wondered what the deal was with you two? Obviously you don't have to answer; I was just wondering that's all' James asked quietly and Lily looked back down at the ground again, and sighed.

'Look it doesn't matter; sorry I brought it up…' James said but Lily cut him off and looked back up to him.

'No sorry, it's pathetic that I'm still caught up over it, it was two years ago after all' She explained and James put his hands around her waist.

'I met him just before I got my letter from Hogwarts; we lived in the same area he'd already told me I was a witch because he'd seen me perform magic, accidentally of course. We became friends and eventually came to Hogwarts, when we were in different house's I didn't think it would be a problem. He was still my best friend, then you and your little friends began to, sorry to put it in these terms but, rule the school with your practical jokes, mainly aimed towards Snape, and I didn't like it. Soon I started noticing little changes in him; he was hanging around with his Slytherin crowd more often and was becoming more like them I suppose. They were only little comments towards people, calling all muggleborns apart from me mudblood's. Then in fifth year after the Owl's, when you turned him upside down, he called me a mudblood. That was it for me; I couldn't handle how much he'd changed. I accused him of wanting to become a death eater and he didn't even deny it. We both chose sides to be on and they were different ones. He came round my house every day during the summer asking to see me, but I always told my parents to lie and tell him I was out, I haven't properly spoken to him since. That's about it really' Lily finally finished and James was speechless, he always did wonder what Lily found so appealing in Snape, but she'd seen the good in him, like she saw the good in everyone.

'I'm sorry' was all James could think to say, Lily smiled at him warmly.

'It's not your fault; it had to happen some day I suppose'

'The reason I asked is because he still seems abit… friendly … if you get what I mean' James asked and Lily sighed.

'Yeah I know, I just try and ignore it now, I'm not going to go back on what I said to him, I think it was for the best we don't talk now anyway'

'Ok, I'm sorry for getting you to say all this, I was just curious that's all' James explained and Lily nodded.

'Yeah I understand. I'm really glad I'm with you James' Lily said sweetly and James replied by smiling charmingly at her. In the distance a young man with black hair and a green lined robe on was staring at the young couple, who were now laughing as he tickled her sides.


End file.
